


The Muggle Box

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you pick from a list of backgrounds to appear in the photo. Like the Eiffel Tower- Or the front cover of a magazine..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muggle Box

**Author's Note:**

> For the OTP AU! Competition III: Round 1

"Come on!" Hermione tugged at his arm, leading him through the throng of muggles that bustled about as the sun beat down on them from above.

He could see droplets of sweat on people's foreheads, but even so they were  _laughing_ , not giving a thought to the heat of the day. It was practically mind-numbing that muggles could walk around like this without a cooling charm on their clothes. He supposed those ice treats: milkshakes, flavored ice, push-up ice cream pops, and other numerous sweets helped. Though, they also created a sharp numbing headache if one ate it too fast, just like the wizarding treats he was more familiar with.

Ice Mice, for instance. None of which were available at this fair. It was completely run by muggles. He had been unable to spot a hidden wizard stand in the sea of them.

"Barty?" Hermione's voice dragged his mind away from the wizarding world and back to the muggle one. "It's available now, let's go in."

His gaze slid past her to a large box with a curtain along the side, currently open to reveal no one was inside. "In there?" he asked, glancing up to see letters forming the word, Photobooth above the make-shift door.

"Yes. You go in and sit down with family, friends," Hermione raised on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Lovers." A pleasant shiver ran through his body at the sensual tone in her voice and he turned his head to catch her lips with his before she could even finish the explanation. Her laughter filled his ears as she drew back after a few seconds to continue in a tone bordering on professional, "And you pick from a list of backgrounds to appear in the photo. Like the Eiffel Tower-"

"If you want to go the Eiffel Tower we can go there, you know. There's no reason to play pretend," he said, not understanding what she found so exciting about this muggle box to drag him over so suddenly.

The only bright side of going inside he could think of was getting away from the odd looks the muggles were shooting their way even now. Especially after he had just kissed her. Apparently their society found couples with a double digit age difference to be a parasite relationship. Usually with the younger woman being a gold digger-

"Or the front cover of a magazine with exclusive sex tips," Hermione said with a grin.

Or a dirty little minx.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: Photobooth!


End file.
